Bound Eternally
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Raizel felt terror, a feeling he had not experienced in a long time. But in his moment of need, no one was there to save him.


Chains dug into his flesh, tearing through the fabric of his clothes. The pressure from the cold, sharp metal was not enough to draw blood, but it was enough to prevent him from moving. Grunting in pain, he fought against the panic that was rising in him. But it would not work. The familiar feeling of being bound, of becoming chained like so long ago, was all too real this time. He was drowning in his fear, a fear that threatened to crash over him and shatter him. He knew what this meant, he knew what these chains signified, and the feeling of absolute terror filled him.

" _Why are you doing this to me? Why?"_

" _It is because of who you are that I chain you. That I chain you both."_

Something cold and sinister touched his cheek, and he flinched away on instinct. Old memories resurfaced, the memories he had tried so hard to forget. He could barely recall his childhood, mainly because he did not want to. But what he could remember, was darkness. His cries, and his fears. The darkness was the horrifying aspect. He could never see anything, but he could always hear the echo of his own, small voice.

" _Help me,"_ he had whispered. " _Help me!"_ Even as a small child, he had held onto the belief that someone would come to save him.

He still believed that.

"I am sorry. But this is the only way to ensure your survival, and that you never get in my way."

He recoiled back from the familiar voice. He didn't believe that tainted promise they had uttered. Even as the voice whispered those cruel, meaningless promises, he didn't believe them. He would never trust this person again, not even as the chains binding his body held him in place.

He couldn't move his legs. With his arms bound to his sides, he couldn't even lift them. His eyes had ceased bleeding long ago, his power all but spent. He always knew he would use up the last of his life force, and he had assumed that it would kill him. But this...this was a fate far worse than death.

But these chains were keeping him alive. For cruel intentions, his life was being preserved.

He fought against the tide of sleep, even though his body desperately yearned for it. Hibernation called out to him, it sang to him as it tempted him with a healing slumber. But he couldn't go into hibernation. Not now. Not when he was so vulnerable. Not when there were people he still needed to protect.

"Don't struggle. It'll make this harder on the both of us."

But he did. He thrashed around, choked gasps escaping his mouth. He knew what was coming, and it terrified him more than anything. He became blind with terror as he was drawn to his knees. He was pulled into submission right as the ornate coffin was presented. He tried to escape, to move back, but the chains held him in place as he was dragged forward across the floor and towards the coffin.

"No," he whispered, his voice broken. "Please."

"I have to. For you." With one more yank from the chains, he was thrown at the foot of the coffin.

He became a child again, pleading to his superior. "I'll be good. I promise!"

"Don't say that to me." This time, the voice was heavy with guilt. "I hate it. You've done nothing wrong. But this must be done."

Tears fell down his cheeks. "Please," he whispered. "I'm scared."

"I know." The figure moved forward, arm outstretched.

"No! Please!"

Than the sleeping coffin was open.

And Raizel screamed. He screamed and thrashed, even as his own brother restrained him. It was as if a torrent was unleashed with the very coffin's presence. His screams turned to pleading as terror overtook him. Suddenly, he was reverted back to a child, a child desperate for safety and to flee to the warm light.

The coffin's gaping darkness stretched on, eager to devour him. His feet left the ground as he was lifted up into the air. In that moment, one sure thing remained: there was no escaping. Not for him.

He reached out to the one person he knew who could rescue him. The one person who had never failed him. "Frankenstein!" he screamed. "Frankenstein!"

"He won't come. None of them will."

But he would, Raizel knew in his heart that his bonded would come for him.

" _I will wake you up after that."_

Crystal tears fell down his cheeks as he remembered that promise. Frankenstein had never harmed him. He had never once threatened him. He always kept his promise. He would never sentence him to a fate like this. No, instead, he would kill anyone who dared to harm his Master.

Raizel was falling down before he even registered that his brother had released him. The heavy chains dragged him down, securing him in the coffin. But he still struggled. He thrashed around, calling on his power, but it had deserted him. In his last act of desperation, Raizel locked his wide, terrified eyes with his brother's solomon gaze.

In that moment, they both remembered.

 _The dark room had threatened to swallow the two small figures huddled in the dark corner. The eldest gripped his brother's sleeve, more as an act to seek comfort than provide it. But the younger sibling did not care. It was a warm touch in this dark room, and that was all that mattered._

 _Both flinched as the doorway was open, but neither felt relief at the entrance of the light. Not when the tall, familiar figure strode towards them._

 _Red eyes stared down at them. "You need to visit the sanctuary."_

 _It was the youngest who spoke up first. "No. No, I don't want to." He curled up into his brother's arms, as if searching for safety._

 _The dark figure just stared. "Hm, I say otherwise."_

Raizel stared at his older brother's gaze, even as the walls around the coffin closed in. Regret filled his brother's eyes as he came to terms with the fate he was sealing for his little brother. But even as guilt filled his brother's eyes, Raizel knew that he would not be swayed. No help would come from his own flesh and blood.

But there was one who would come for him. That one name passed through his lips, a cry for help.

"Frankenstein."

His brother looked away in disgust, the guilt gone in a second. "You should be grateful I spared your life," he scorned. "You will be a pretty decoration in my palace, instead of a forgotten memory." With that, he lowered the lid of the coffin.

Terror filled Raizel. The coffin. Imprisonment. The darkness. The memories. It was all coming back to haunt him, and he wanted to get out. He continued screaming, hysterics overtaking him. "Frankenstein!" He would come. He had to.

The lid slipped from his brother's gloved fingers, and Raizel screamed. "Frankenstein!"

 _Help me._

With that, the coffin latched shut.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. I'm just trying out some anguish stuff here.**


End file.
